fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Miyumi
is one of the main protagonists and the lead Cure in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure!. She is 14 years old girl, who she is very kind and generous. Miyumi's alter ego is and her form change is the Red . General Information Appearance Miyumi has deep pink hair tied up into ponytail and she has deep pink eyes. Her outfit consists a light pink frilled dress with amaranth cardigan and a magenta belt with a yellow heart on it. She has pink sneakers with yellow accents and thigh-high black socks with pink lining. As Cure Amour, Miyumi's hair grows longer and turns light pink. Her ponytail has a pink barrette with white frills. She has light pink colored heart-shaped earrings. She wears a black vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale pink pixie-like bow on her lower back, as well as puffy white/light pink sleeves with light pink tinges, a blue collar which has a pink and white ribbon with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her arm warmers reach to her wrists and are white with gold lining. Her skirt is pink with frilled light pink and white ruffles lining it. Miyumi's boots are thigh-high and white with pink ribbons on th side of the ankles. Around her left wrist is ScreamBrace and the MixChanMirror hangs from her right hip. Personality Miyumi is a kind first year student who transferred to Pikarigaoka Middle School. She is very generous and can be quite the klutz. Miyumi enjoys playing the dolls and is very protective of those she loves. She loves to eats sweets and loves pink and cute things (especially fashion). Miyumi was redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. Though she is awkwardly tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. Although she is energetic and helpfulness, she is terrible at school and she is bad in sports and studies, but she does well in her life. She seems have a positive vibes, strength of heart, and full of grace. Relationships *'Shirayuki Helga', Omori Rio, and Sagara Erin - Miyumi's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Taffeta' - Miyumi's fairy partner. *'Hikawa Leena' *'Shantung', Cadence, and Aria - Miyumi's guardians and close friends. Etymology - means "love". is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. - translates to "beauty", has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated. Yumi is a common Japanese name that has multiple meanings depending on which kanji characters are used. So Yumi could mean , or .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yumi_(name)#Orthography It could also come from the kanji meaning "bow". Cure Amour - The word "amour" has a love affair, esp a secret or illicit one. It is comes from Old French, from Latin amor love.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/amour Pretty Cure Cure Amour is Miyumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change! Strawberry Fandango is one of the Form Changes that Cure Amour can use. Most of Strawberry Fandango's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Sexy Pepper. Attacks - Strawberry Fandango= *'Sexy Pepper' - Strawberry Fandango's first finisher. *'Red Velvet Shortcake' - Strawberry Fandango's sub-attack. *'Amaranth Paisley' - Strawberry Fandango's first upgrade. *'Magenta Crème' *'Bon Voyage Romance' }} Transformation "Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change!" - is the official transformation speech used by Aino Miyumi to transform into Cure Amour in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Songs Trivia *Megumi is a very similar to Aino Megumi. **Both are pink and lead Cures. **Both have hot pink hair in Cure form and their hair in a ponytail. **Both have a blue Pretty Cure has their close friend (Cure Princess and Cure Royal). **Both have same personalities. **Both have same surname. However the surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from her's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. **Both have represented the hearts and there have the powers of love. **Both have the theme color of red in their form changes (Cherry Flamenco and Strawberry Fandango) and there had also the power of fire. **Both are not good in both sports and studies, and both have not excel in academics. (In Miyumi's case, Hikawa Leena was the only cure who excels at academics and both are good in sports and studies. However, Shirayuki Helga was terrible at school, which she is sleeping and/or drawing, Omori Rio was bad in english and science, and Sagara Erin was excellent in sports, who she is the tomboyish member in the team.) **Both have same initials (A.M.). *Miyumi is the first Cure to have not magenta/dark pink hair in civilian form. However, she has deep pink hair and hot pink hair in Cure form. **However, she is the only pink Cure to also have bright pink hair in civilian form as well. *Miyumi is the only Cure to have written in hiragana from her first name. Her teammates were written in katakana. Category:Cures Category:AhimCures Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy